Servant Of Evil
by Cloudlessky97
Summary: Kau adalah putri. Dan aku pelayanmu. Kita adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah oleh takdir, dan bertemu kembali. Based on Servant Of Evil, a song by Kagamine Len from Vocaloid


**Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya. Kalo saya yang bikin Hetalia, udah pasti chara ceweknya saya banyakin!**

**Warning: This fic based on Servant Of Evil, a song by Kagamine Len (Vocaloid). Death chara. Gender switch, tepatnya Canada, namanya jadi Maylene. Dan super duper OOC. Don't like? Don't read!**

**Summary: Kau adalah putri. Dan aku pelayanmu. Kita adalah saudara kembar yang terpisah oleh takdir, dan bertemu kembali. Based on Servant Of Evil, a song by Kagamine Len (Vocaloid)**

_Minna~~ saya, Chihiro Hideyoshi, kembali dengan sebuah fic abal! Kali ini, romance dulu ah. Pengen nyoba XD_

_Enjoy, minnaaa~~

* * *

_

_**Kimi wa oujo**_

_**Boku wa meshitsukai**_

_**Unmei wakatsu aware no futago**_

_**Kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba**_

_**Boku wa aku ni date natte yaru**_

_**[ You're my princess**_

_**I'm your servant**_

_**Destiny divided pitiful twins**_

_**If it's to protect you**_

_**I'll become evil for you ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SERVANT OF EVIL **© Chihiro Hideyoshi

**Hetalia **© Hidekaz Himaruya

**Vocaloid **© Yamaha Corporation

* * *

_**Kitai no naka bokura wa umareta**_

_**Shukufuku suru wa kyoukai no kane**_

_**Otonatachi no katte na tsugou de**_

_**Bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa**_

_**[ Expectations were expected of the two of us since we were reborn**_

_**The bell of church blessed us**_

_**For selfish adults' reasons**_

_**Our future was ripped in two ]**_

Alfred Jones. Dia adalah pelayan pribadi putri Kerajaan Canada. Maylene Williams namanya.

Maylene adalah seorang putri yang cantik jelita. Dia berambut pirang pendek, dan memakai kacamata yang makin mempermanis dirinya.

Alfred, dia sangat tampan. Alfred sangat mirip dengan Maylene. Rambut pirang pendek dan kacamata juga menghias wajahnya. Dia juga pemuda baik yang bisa diandalkan.

(A/N: Sejak kapan Alfred bisa diandalkan? *shot*)

Singkat kata, mereka seperti kembar.

Itu menurut orang lain. Tapi sebenarnya, mereka memang kembar. Hanya Alfred yang tau itu. Maylene tak tau. Mereka adalah kembar yang terpisah di saat mereka kecil. Waktu itu……

FLASHBACK: ON

Waktu itu, Alfred dan Maylene sedang bermain. Maylene membuatkan sebuah mahkota dari ranting dan daun untuk Alfred.

"Al, coba pakai deh!" kata Maylene seraya memberikan mahkota tu kepada Alfred.

Di saat Alfred memnggenggam mahkota itu, ada seorang dewasa, yang tiba-tiba menggendong Maylene dengan paksa. Maylene dibawa pergi oleh orang itu.

"Kyaaaaa!!! TOLONG!!" Maylene berteriak minta tolong.

Alfred terdiam. Karena shock, atau apalah. Alfred yang masih kecil, harus melihatv saudara kembarnya diculik didepan matanya. Dan mahkota buatan Maylene terjatuh dari tangannya.

"Maylene……" Alfred menangis. Tapi tangisannya takkan membuat Maylene kembali.

Sejak saat itu, Alfred terus mencari Maylene. Ternyata, Maylene telah menjadi putrid di Kerajaan Canada. Alfred pun memutuskan untuk menjadi pelayan pribadi Maylene, agar dekat dengan saudara kembarnya. Dia ingin terus melindungi Maylene, dan mmenuhi semua keinginan Maylene. Apapun. Sampai sekarang…

FLASHBACK: OFF

* * *

_**Tonari no kuni e dekaketa tokini**_

_**Machi de mikaketa midori no ano kok**_

_**[ When I visited the neighbouring country**_

_**I happened to see a girl walking in the city ]**_

Umur Alfred dan Maylene kini 14 tahun. Alfred selalu berusaha melindungi Maylene, di setiap keadaan. Maylene menganggap Alfred itu sempurna. Tampan, cerdas, dan mampu melindungi. Maylene pun jatuh cinta pada Alfred, tanpa tau bahwa mereka adalah saudara kembar.

"Alfred! Sini sebentar deh!"

"Iya, tuan putri? Ada apa?"

"Alfreeedd!! Jangan panggil aku putrid ah! Panggil saja aku Maylene!"

"Oke, Maylene. Kenapa?"

"Temenin aku ke negeri sebelah yuk!"

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Yaa, aku mau jalan-jalan. Temenin aku, ya! Pleaseee!"

"Hmm.. oke deh."

"Yok! Let's go!"

Alfred bersama Maylene pun pergi ke negeri sebelah, yaitu Russia.

(A/N: INGAT! Ini hanya fic, jangan dianggap terlalu serius bahwa Rusia tuh di sebelah Canada :P)

Disana, mereka jalan-jalan. Alfred setia menemani Maylene.

Suatu ketika, Alfred melihat seorang gadis, yang sangat cantik. Setaunya, itu adalah Natalia Arlovskaya, putri di negeri ini. Dia sedang berjalan sembari tertawa dengan seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar dan memakai syal. Natalia sangat cantik, menurut Alfred. Rambut panjang platinum blonde yang indah, baju maid warna biru yang manis, kulit putih bagai salju, dan sederet lain yang tak bisa Alfred ungkapkan. Alfred langsung jatuh cinta padanya saat melihat senyum manisnya. Tapi Maylene……

"Alfred! Ini bagus atau-" Maylene terkesiap. Dia melihat Alfred memandang gadis lain, yang adalah Natalia, temannya sendiri. Maylene cemburu. Dia hanya ingin menjadi satu-satunya gadis yang diperhatikan, dan dipandangi oleh Alfred. Dia tau Alfred menyukai Natalia, dari sorot matanya. Itu membuat Maylene sangat kesal.

"Alfred! Ayo pulang! Cepetaaann!!" perintah Maylene.

"…………" pandangan Alfred masih terpaku pada Natalia, yang sudah mulai menghilang dari penglihatan Alfred.

"ALFRED!! Ayo kita pulang!!!"

"Oh, emm.. iya.. maaf Maylene. Ayo."

Di perjalanan pulang, mereka saling diam. Pikiran Alfred masih tentang gadis itu. Sementara Maylene, dia memikirkan sebuah rencana. Yang kelak akan membuatnya menyesal.

* * *

_**Dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto**_

_**Keshite hoshii to negau nara**_

_**[ But if the princess wishes that girl to die**_

_**I'll answer that ]**_

"Alfred. Ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Kau harus melakukannya."

"Baik. Apa yang kau inginkan, Maylene?"

"Aku ingin kau… membunuh Natalia Arlovskaya, putri dari Kerajaan Russia."

"A.. apa? Kau menyuruhku membunuhnya?" Alfred tersentak. Maylene, menyuruhnya membunuh orang yang ia cintai?

"Iya! Bunuh dia, Alfred! Aku ingin kau membunuhnya, segera!"

Alfred masih kaget. Tapi dia ingat, janjinya. Memenuhi semua keinginan Maylene. Termasuk yang ini.

"…… baiklah, Maylene…"

"Segera laksanakan!"

"……………"

* * *

ALFRED POV: ON

Aku mengundang Natalia ke istana Kerajaan Canada. Untuk membunuhnya. Ya, _untuk membunuhnya._

Aku membawnya ke tempat Maylene. Maylene bilang, aku harus membunuhnya di depan matanya.

Lalu……

CRAAASSSHHH………

Aku.. membunuhnya…

Aku.. membunuh Natalia yang kucintai. Aku menangis. Dan entah kenapa, air mataku tak mau berhenti.

ALFRED POV: OFF

* * *

_**Kimi wa warau mujaki ni warau**_

_**[ You laugh, a laugh that was ever so innocent ]**_

Alfred sedang berada di taman kota, bersama Maylene. Maylene berbaring di rumput. Dan Alfred duduk, memandang langit.

"Maylene…"

"Apa?"

"Menu makanan hari ini scone nya Arthur lho."

"Apa!? Aku tidak mauuu!!"

"Haha, kenapa?"

"Rasanya… ieuuhh, gak enak sama sekali! Kayak arang!"

"Hahahahaha, sebegitukah? Tapi emang bener sih."

"Emang kamu suka makanan buatan Arthur, Al?"

"Hah? Gak ah! Semua makanannya tuh rasanya ancur. Kayak arang yang tadi kamu bilang."

"Hahahahahahahaha…… lucu kamu, Al!" Maylene tertawa lepas. Alfred sangat bahagia, melihat Maylene-nya tertawa begitu lepas, tak ada beban.

Mereka tak tau, akan ada kejadian, yang merenggut semua kebahagiaan ini………

* * *

Di Kerajaan Russia…

"Na.. Natalia…"

"Ivan, ada apa?"

"Lihat, Yekaterina. Apa yang ada di depanku."

"NATALIA!! Dia.. dia telah.. mati? Siapa yang membunuhnya Ivan? SIAPA!?"

"Putri Kerajaan Canada, Maylene Williams…"

"Dia… Grrr… Awas saja, akan kubalas dia! AKan kubunuh dia seperti dia telah membunuh Natalia! Aku aka membalaskan dendam Natalia!"

"Kerahkan rakyat, Yekaterina. Kau kan berkuasa."

"Baiklah, Ivan! Demi putri kita tercinta, yang telah dibunuh putri Canada itu!"

"Bunuh dia, secepatnya."

"Iya, Ivan. Tenang saja, dia akan mati di tanganku!"

Mimpi buruk telah dimulai…

* * *

"MAYLENE!!"

"Ada apa, Alfred? Kenapa kau keliatannya panik banget?"

"Kita harus pergi sekarang!"

"Ta.. tapi kenapa?"

"Kerajaan Russia menyerang kita! Dan mereka hendak… membunuhmu…"

"A.. apa? Apa karena kita membunuh Natalia?"

"… Iya. Cepat, kita harus pergi sekarang. Penyerangan mereka dipimpin oleh Ivan dan Yekaterina. Mereka sangat kuat!"

"Baik, ayo!"

Mereka berlari, keluar dari kerajaan yang belum sepenuhnya terkepung.

Tapi di tengah perjalanan, mereka melihat Yekaterina. Berdiri menantang. Terpampang jelas di wajahnya, kemarahan yang amat sangat. Ya, tentu saja dia marah. Natalia, adiknya, dibunuh oleh orang yang sekarang berada di depannya. Yekaterina ingin sekali membalaskan dendam Natalia, dengan membunuh dia, Maylene Williams.

"Jadi kau yang telah membunuh Natalia, Maylene? Kukira kau sahabat baiknya, tapi ternyata malah membunuhnya. Hahahahahaha." Yekaterina tertawa. Tawa yang tak enak didengar. Tawa penuh dendam.

"Oh iya. Untuk membalaskan dendam Maylene di alam sana, bagaimana jika aku _membunuhmu_?" kata Yekaterina lagi.

"Maylene, lari!"

Alfred dan Maylene lari, dikejar oleh Yekaterina dan pasukan. Mereka hampir terkepung, tapi masih bisa meloloskan diri. Namun, Alfred sadar, sebentar lagi pasukan Yekaterina pasti menemukan mereka…

* * *

_**Boku wa oujo**_

_**Kimi wa toubousha**_

_**Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago**_

_**[ I'm a princess**_

_**You're a fugitive**_

_**Destiny divided sad twins ]**_

Alfred berpikir. Hanya ada satu cara. Yaitu mengorbankan nyawa. Alfred membuat sebuah keputusan berani.

"Maylene, pakailah bajuku, dan aku akan memakai bajumu. Pergilah segera. Cepat!"

"Ta.. tapi Alfred! Na.. nanti kau…"

"Biarlah, Maylene. Kita adalah kembar. Takkan ada yang menyadari nya. Pergilah! Pergi jauh, segera!"

Alfred dan Maylene menukar pakaiannya masing-masing. Kini, Alfred memakai gaun Maylene, dan Maylene memakai baju Alfred.

"Alfred, aku…"

"PERGI! Cepat!"

Maylene pergi, meninggalkan Alfred yang sekarang menuju tempat Yekaterina.

Yekaterina melihatnya, dan tersenyum.

"Haha, jadi kau menyerahkan dirimu? Bagus. Aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu."

Yekaterina mengangkat trisula (?) nya.

Alfred tersenyum, menatap langit.

'_Selamat tinggal, Maylene. Berbahagialah. Teruslah tersenyum dan tertawa jika aku tak ada. Kita adalah kembar yang terpisah. Bertemu kembali denganmu sudah merupakan anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Teruslah hidup, tanpaku…'_

SRAAATTTT…

"Hah! Hahaha, mati kau! Aku telah membalaskan dendam Natalia. Haha, ayo kita pergi saja." Yekaterina dan pasukannya pun pergi. Meninggalkan Alfred yang terbujur kaku dan berdarah. Namun, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum damai.

Maylene, yang melihat kejadian itu, menangis sejadinya.

"A.. Alfred! Hiks.. hiks…"

"ALFREEEDDDDDD!!!!!"

* * *

_**Moshi mo umare kawareru naraba**_

_**Sono toki wa mata asonde ne**_

_**[ If I could be reborn**_

_**At that time, I'd like to play with you again ]**_

MAYLENE POV

2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Kerajaan Canada dan Kerajaan Russia suda bersatu kembali. Tapi itu tidak akan mengembalikan Alfred ku dulu.

Setelah kematian Alfred, aku terus menangis. Baju Alfred, yang dia berikan untukku, terus menemaniku. Mengingatkan kenanganku bersama Alfred. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terjatuh dari kantong baju itu. Sebuah mahkota dari ranting dan daun. I.. ini…

Mendadak, aku teringat masa kecilku. Saat aku membuat mahkota ini, memakaikannya ke rambut kembaranku, dan saat aku diculik, dibawa kesini. Kembaranku.. Alfred?

Aku menangis lagi. Jadi, selama ini aku mencintai saudara kembarku? Tidak, bukannya aku menyesal. Tapi.. itukah alasan Alfred melindungiku? Bahkan sampai ia berkorban nyawanya sendiri?

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman kota. Tempatku bersama Alfred dulu, menghabiskan waktu terakhir.

Aku berbaring, menatap langit. Lalu kudengar suara anak kecil, yang sepertinya, sedang kebingungan.

"Ma.. mama… hiks…"

"Eh, adek. Kamu kena.." aku kaget. Anak itu sangat mirip dengan Alfred. Rambutnya, matanya, semuanya.

"Ma.. mama pergi, kak! Papa juga! Mereka ninggalin aku disini… hiks…"

"Namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Alfred, kak."

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tinggal dengan kakak saja, ya. Mau gak?"

"Mau, kak! Kakak baik deh! Aku janji bakal ngelindungin kakak!"

"Terima kasih…"

Dia benar-benar Alfred. Aku ingat, waktu itu…

FLASHBACK: ON

"_Maylene, kalau aku mati duluan nanti, gimana?"_

"_Gak boleh! Alfred gak boleh mati! Alfred harus ngelindungin aku terus!"_

"_Hahaha, tentu saja. Kalau ternyata aku mati duluan, aku ingin terlahir kembali. Untuk bermain bersamamu, dan melindungimu."_

"_Janji ya, Alfred! Kamu harus selalu melindungiku!"_

"_Iyaa, aku janji!"_

FLASHBACK: OFF

Dan aku sangat yakin sekarang, dialah Alfred kecil yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk melindungiku. Reinkarnasi dari Alfred. Alfred telah memenuhi janjinya padaku. Melindungiku, selamanya…

* * *

**OWARI**

_Ya, ini fic kedua Chii. Saya bikin ini sampai nangis, apalagi bagian terakhirnya. Chii emang kayak gitu sih, liat yang sedih dikit, nangis. Padahal ini fic Chii sendiri, tapi tetep nangis bacanya._

_Oya, minna. Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Servant Of Evil – Kagamine Len. Pasti banyak bagian yang sama, tapi ada yang dibedain kok. Coba aja liat video clip nya, keren lho! Saya nangis (lagi) litany._

_Gak usah banyak bacot, __**REVIEEEWWWW!!**_ (Readers: "Dari tadi siapa yang bacot coba!?")


End file.
